Family
by slythatheart
Summary: Smythofsky Holiday Week: Day 2 Supernatural!AU. Years after 'Claim', Dave and Seb are happily married. But something is missing. Sequel to 'Scent' and 'Claim'.
1. Family

**This is a mini-sequel to 'Scent' and 'Claim'. 'Scent' was written as a submission for Smythofsky Week (Day #6 Theme - AU) on tumblr. This fic is a submission for Smythofsky Holiday Week (Day #2 – Supernatural AU). POV switch at each segment.**

* * *

**Family**

Dave buried his face against Sebastian's soft fur and smiled. It was the full moon, so his mate was in feline form. Even after six years mated, five of those years married, Dave was awed by the beauty and grace of Sebastian as a jaguar. He loved full moon nights – there was something soothing about having the lithe, warm body pressed against him, purring contentedly. They were always connected, but it felt different around the full moon; deeper, stronger.

They'd learned how to communicate better over time; while Sebastian in his animal form could understand Dave, he couldn't speak, so Dave had learned to read his mate's movements and to focus on the bond.

It worked; _they_ worked. They were happy, mostly, but there was something missing.

It had been Dave who first brought it up as a serious topic. The day after the full moon four months prior, he'd sat down with Sebastian and told him, voice low but certain, "We want a baby."

He hadn't meant to say we; hadn't meant to make it a statement rather than trying to open a discussion, but that's how it came out. And it was true. They'd both hinted at the idea of having a child in the past, nothing concrete, just talk of 'one day', but as he read "Where The Wild Things Are" aloud to Sebastian the night before, Dave could feel the ache building in his chest, not just from himself but thrumming along the bond from Sebastian; the desire for a child to care for, for a cub to curl around. There was no doubt in his mind that they were both not only eager, but ready.

"Yeah," Sebastian answered, even though he hadn't needed to, "yeah, we do."

After that they'd talked about everything; their careers, how they wanted to raise their child, potential surrogates. Dave had been a little uncomfortable about the process at first, but he'd long since accepted it. Besides, his yearning to have a family with Sebastian far outweighed any part of him that still thought it would be odd to basically trade his sperm with a female couple for an egg and surrogacy.

A large paw pressed gently against his jaw. Dave ignored it at first, comfortable and deep in thought on their situation. After a moment a spark from Sebastian shot along the bond, somehow feeling like an eye roll. It was followed by the same large paw pushing right between his eyes.

"Fine, fine," Dave chuckled, lifting his head off Sebastian's soft belly to look him in the eye, "I'm paying attention, I promise."

Sebastian let out a little growl, one that came across decidedly sarcastic. He could almost _hear_ Sebastian's voice. _Uh huh_.

"I am!" Dave protested.

Sebastian raised himself into a half sitting position, until he was facing Dave directly. He moved forward, butting his forehead gently against Dave's.

"I know," he acknowledged, "I think too much. Sorry, I just drifted a bit there. Do you want me to keep reading them?" There was a small stack of papers on the floor beside the couch, where Dave had left them earlier. They were the pairing options suggested to them through the Department of Were Services.

He laughed when Sebastian blew air from his nostrils and shook his head, tilting it to the side slightly, feline eyes questioning.

Dave shrugged, still happy, but also feeling a bit lost. "I just don't feel like any of them are right, I guess, and it feels like we'll be looking forever. I'm just…I want this so much. I know I'm being impatient; I just can't stop thinking about having a baby with you."

Warm fur pressed against his jaw as Sebastian butted his head on Dave again, but this time Dave could feel reassurance projecting from his husband. When he looked down, Sebastian's eyes were glimmering and Dave got the distinct impression that an idea was forming behind them.

* * *

It was almost a week later when Sebastian finally shared his thoughts with Dave. He'd hated waiting so long – even though Dave hadn't brought up the subject since, he'd obviously been thinking about it. Sebastian caught the soft sighs Dave released when he looked over the candidates yet again; saw the way his husband's eyes widened just a little when they saw a child playing happily. It had been hard not to tell him each time he saw the wistfulness steal over his features, but it would be worse to get his hopes up if they were only going to be let down.

He'd had so much to do. Sebastian had needed to track down the people involved; that alone had taken several days. After he'd chased down their details he'd needed to contact them, discuss the situation and make sure not only that their views and needs lined up, but also that they were even willing in the first place. He'd been pleasantly surprised to find out that yes, they were registered, and they were compatible. They'd already started an agreement with another couple but it was only in the planning stage and they could break it easily. Finding out that Sebastian and Dave were looking was perfect for them; the couple agreed they would prefer to pair with them, if Dave was happy to do so.

After Sebastian explained everything to Dave, his husband looked eager and excited.

"Are you serious, Seb? They really want to do this with us?"

Sebastian grinned. "Really, babe. If you do, they do. And we've got approval to work towards an official agreement with them if we want to go ahead. I didn't want to tell you before I knew it could really happen…but it can. If you want it to, that is."

There had been some wrangling with their Were Services case-workers, but Sebastian had talked his way around it; the DoWS made a point of only recommending couples that lived in separate states. He understood, in theory, the reasons behind the preferred distance; although it was inconvenient during the pregnancy, keeping a clear line between the families meant less chance of emotional connections being formed that might cause entanglements. This bothered Sebastian, however, because he knew that although Dave was only acting as a donor, he would want to at least know any children he fathered, even if it was only as a family friend.

"Of course I do," Dave exclaimed, curling his fingers happily around Sebastian's, "this is perfect. We _know_ them, Seb, we can _trust_ them. And—"

"And you know we won't be totally cut out of their lives. Or of the lives of the children you give them," Sebastian finished, knowingly.

It wasn't completely unusual; Sebastian had heard of a few official cases where the couples had agreed to stay in contact with each other for the same reason. It was frowned upon by the DoWS, but it happened.

Santana and Brittany lived only an hour away, which wasn't ideal to the bureaucratic guidelines, but it wasn't against them either, so his case-worker had agreed to review the potential match somewhat begrudgingly. The girls had needed an extra day to convince their case-worker, but Sebastian finally got a call from them that morning – they could move forward with their application and formal interviews. Santana and Brittany were on board, as long as Dave was happy to parent with them.

Dave sighed. "I know it's supposed to be better with complete separation, but it just doesn't feel right. And I'm okay knowing I won't be their kids' dad…we'll have our own kids. But it just seems wrong not to even know them."

His hand tightened around Sebastian's. Sebastian squeezed back.

"I know what you mean," Sebastian smiled softly, moving to straddle Dave's lap. He wrapped his arms around his husband and pressed a kiss to his jaw. "I figured you would want that, and the girls feel the same. If we do this, I want them to stay here with us for at least the second half of their pregnancies. And they are only an hour away so whenever we want to have get-togethers, we can."

"I love you, Wildcat. This is perfect."

"You say that now…but just wait until we see a pregnant Santana. We could be setting ourselves up for a complete nightmare." He was joking – sort of.

Dave's eyes widened, but amusement shone through.

"I hadn't actually thought of that. And I can't believe I never realized that she is a Were. Looking back it makes so much sense."

Sebastian smirked and shook his head. "Guess again, babe."

"You're kidding," Dave blinked, clearly surprised.

"Nope. I mean, it _would_ make sense – she'd make a hell of a Were-lioness. But she's human. Brittany is a Were-swan."

Brow furrowed, Dave stared for a few moments at the empty space over Sebastian's shoulder, face pensive.

"I…would _never_ have picked that," he replied, finally, "but now that you've told me, I can totally see it."

Sebastian leaned in as Dave pulled him closer. He smiled as he felt Dave's head rest on his shoulder, warm breath tickling his skin and pressed his cheek against Dave's hair. "This is going to work out, babe," he murmured. "We're going to have a family."

Dave's lips touched his neck in a soft kiss. Happiness, hope and contentment radiated through their bond, and Sebastian felt tension he hadn't even realized he was carrying fall away.

There was still a lot to come; interviews, paperwork, the pregnancy itself. But that was okay, because Sebastian knew he was right – it would work out, and they would have a family.


	2. DoWS-013 Guidelines

**Note: The last three chapters are plain text versions of a form I created for this verse. I suggest reading this fic on archiveofourown to view the form correctly. My penname there is also slythatheart.**

* * *

_Form Approved Through 06/30/2020_  
_OMB No. 1204-0003_

**DEPARTMENT OF WERE SERVICES  
Procedure for Submission of Same-Sex Family Connection Agreement Form DoWS-013**

All couples intending to apply for a formal and Government-protected Same-Sex Family Connection Agreement must meet the following criteria:

- Comprise of a same-sex formal mateship between a Were and human Were-mate.  
- Be of legal age in state of residence.  
- Have a stable living environment.  
- Have previously submitted a Same-Sex Family Connection Registration Form (DoWS-012) that has been reviewed and granted initial approval by a registered official with the Department of Were Services.  
- Attended an interview with their assigned case-worker and received final approval as registered candidates for a Same-Sex Family Connection Agreement.  
- Have been medically examined and declared fertile for the purposes of their role.

Successful candidates may select a potential match from the options presented to them by their case-worker or may suggest matches found externally. Externally found matches must also be registered candidates and their registration number must be submitted for review.

All parties must agree to the prospective match and attend a mediation meeting comprising of both couples and their respective case-workers to discuss conditions prior to lodging the Same-Sex Family Connection Agreement Form (DoWS-013).

Requirements for Successful Submission

- Same-Sex Family Agreement Applications must comply with the following guidelines:  
- Applications must include one consenting female couple and one consenting male couple.  
- Both couples must be registered candidates under the DoWS Same-Sex Family Connection Scheme.  
- Registrations must have matching future requirements or amended requirements as signed off by the registrants and their respective case-workers.  
- Donors and surrogates must have attended at minimum one (1) DoWS therapy session to deal with the potential emotional stress of separating from their biological child and must complete Section 4B (DoWS-013), declaring their intent to assign all legal rights and custody of their biological child upon birth to their chosen candidates.  
- All parties must complete Section 5 (DoWS-013) declaring intent to accept full legal and custodial rights and responsibilities upon birth to the child joining their family.  
- Applications must be signed and supporting documentation viewed and approved by case-workers for each party.


	3. DoWS-013 Page 1

**Note: The last three chapters are plain text versions of a form I created for this verse. I suggest reading this fic on archiveofourown to view the form correctly. My penname there is also slythatheart.**

* * *

_Form Approved Through 06/30/2020_  
_OMB No. 1204-0003_

_DoWS Agreement No._  
**8046**

**DEPARTMENT OF WERE SERVICES  
Same-Sex Family Connection Agreement**

Page 1 of 2

* * *

**CANDIDATE COUPLE A  
**

SECTION 1 – REGISTRATION DETAILS

**Registration No.** OH-M1483  
**Registration Date: **04/14/2018  
**Case-Worker:** Alexandra King [OHB3-72]

SECTION 2 – CANDIDATE DETAILS

**WERE Candidate No. **OH-M1483W  
**Name: **Sebastian Karofsky-Smythe  
**Gender: [ **X** ] Male [ ] Female  
Species: **Jaguar (_Panthera Onca_)

**HUMAN Candidate No. **OH-M1483H  
**Name: **David Karofsky-Smythe  
**Gender: [ **X** ] Male [ ] Female**

SECTION 3 – AGREEMENT REQUIREMENTS

_SECTION 3A – GENERAL NEEDS_

**Total Intended Children: **2-3  
**Acceptable Fertilization Method(s): [ **X **] Insemination [ ] Natural  
Additional children negotiable: [ **X** ] Yes [ ] No**

/******  
**

S_ECTION 3B – DONOR/SURROGATE ADDITIONAL NEEDS_

**Requirements Met: [ **X** ] Yes [ ] No  
Details: **Aged from 21 – 30, no history of genetic ill-health, intelligent

SECTION 4 – DONOR/SURROGATE DETAILS

_SECTION 4A – DONOR DETAILS_

**Candidate No. **OH-F1262H  
**Name: **Santana Lopez  
**Role: **Egg donor and surrogate mother

/**  
**

_SECTION 4B – INTENT TO CONCEDE CUSTODY_

**I, the undersigned, intend to act in the role stipulated in Section 4A for the listed candidates and concede all parental rights and responsibilities upon birth.**

**Signed: **Santana Lopez  
**Date: **07/10/2018

SECTION 5 – INTENT TO ACCEPT CUSTODY

**We, the undersigned, intend to formally accept all parental rights, responsibilities and custody for any child produced as a direct result of this agreement by the donor/surrogate listed in Section 4 and the WERE Candidate as listed in Section 2.**

**Signed:** Sebastian Karofsky-Smythe  
**Role:** Natural father  
**Date: **07/10/2018

**Signed:** D. Karofsky-Smythe  
**Role:** Matebound Father  
**Date: **07/10/2018

* * *

**CANDIDATE COUPLE B  
**

SECTION 1 – REGISTRATION DETAILS

**Registration No.** OH-F1262  
**Registration Date: **02/02/2018  
**Case-Worker:** Jennifer Adams [OHB5-24]

SECTION 2 – CANDIDATE DETAILS

**WERE****Candidate No. **OH-F1262W  
**Name: **Brittany S. Pierce  
**Gender: [ ] Male [ **X **] Female  
Species: **Trumpeter Swan (_Cygnus Buccinator_)

**HUMAN Candidate No. **OH-F1262H  
**Name: **Santana Lopez  
**Gender: [ ] Male [ **X **] Female**

SECTION 3 – AGREEMENT REQUIREMENTS

_SECTION 3A – GENERAL NEEDS_

**Total Intended Children: **2  
**Acceptable Fertilization Method(s): [ **X** ] Insemination [ **X** ] Natural  
Additional children negotiable: [ **X** ] Yes [ ] No**

/******  
**

_SECTION 3B – DONOR/SURROGATE ADDITIONAL NEEDS_

**Requirements Met: [ **X** ] Yes [ ] No  
Details: **Age range 23 – 27, healthy background

SECTION 4 – DONOR/SURROGATE DETAILS

_SECTION 4A – DONOR DETAILS_

**Candidate No. **OH-M1483H  
**Name: **David Karofsky-Smythe  
**Role: **Sperm donor

/**  
**

_SECTION 4B – INTENT TO CONCEDE CUSTODY_

**I, the undersigned, intend to act in the role stipulated in Section 4A for the listed candidates and concede all parental rights and responsibilities upon birth.**

**Signed: **D. Karofsky-Smythe  
**Date: **07/10/2018

SECTION 5 – INTENT TO ACCEPT CUSTODY

**We, the undersigned, intend to formally accept all parental rights, responsibilities and custody for any child produced as a direct result of this agreement by the donor/surrogate listed in Section 4 and the WERE Candidate as listed in Section 2.**

**Signed:** Brittany S. Pierce  
**Role:** Natural mother  
**Date: **07/10/2018

**Signed:** Santana Lopez  
**Role:** Matebound Mother  
**Date: **07/10/2018


	4. DoWS-013 Page 2

**Note: The last three chapters are plain text versions of a form I created for this verse. I suggest reading this fic on archiveofourown to view the form correctly. My penname there is also slythatheart.**

* * *

_Form Approved Through 06/30/2020_  
_OMB No. 1204-0003_

_DoWS Agreement No._  
**8046**

**DEPARTMENT OF WERE SERVICES**  
**Same-Sex Family Connection Agreement**

Page 2 of 2

* * *

**CANDIDATE COUPLE A  
**

SECTION 6 – DoWS OFFICIAL USE ONLY

_SECTION 6A – MEDICAL APPROVAL_

**WERE Examination No. **OH-M1483W-SC342  
**Role: **Natural father  
**Passed: [ **X** ] Yes [ ] No  
Date: **05/04/2018  
**Examined By: **N. Bussel MD

**HUMAN****Examination No. **OH-M1483H-SC343  
**Role: **Mated father and male donor  
**Passed: [ **X** ] Yes [ ] No  
Date: **05/04/2018  
**Examined By: **N. Bussel MD

/**  
**

_SECTION 6B – CONFIRMATION OF COMPLETED PREPATORY THERAPY_

**Appt. No. **OH-F1262H-PST136  
**Appt. Date: **07/02/2018  
**Completed: [ **X** ] Yes [ ] No  
Therapist: **M.J. Essen LMFT

/**  
**

_SECTION 6C – CASE-WORKER SIGNOFF_

**I, **Alexandra King**, declare that the above registered couple (#**OH-M1483**) are eligible to enter into a SSF Connection Agreement under existing guidelines. I endorse their application to partner with listed candidates (#**OH-F1262**). **

**Signed: **_A.S. King [OHB3-72]_  
**Date:** 07/10/2018

* * *

**CANDIDATE COUPLE B  
**

SECTION 6 – DoWS OFFICIAL USE ONLY

_SECTION 6A – MEDICAL APPROVAL_

**WERE Examination No.** OH-F1262W-EC226  
**Role: **Natural mother  
**Passed: [ **X** ] Yes [ ] No  
Date: **02/27/2018  
**Examined By:** S. Marsh MD

**HUMAN****Examination No. **OH-F1262H-EC227-WV121  
**Role: **Mated mother, donor and surrogate  
**Passed: [ **X **] Yes [ ] No  
Date: **02/28/2018  
**Examined By: **S. Andrews MD (OB/GYN)

/**  
**

_SECTION 6B – CONFIRMATION OF COMPLETED PREPATORY THERAPY_

**Appt. No. **OH-F1262H-PST136  
**Appt. Date: **07/02/2018**  
Completed: [ **X** ] Yes [ ] No  
Therapist: **M.J. Essen LMFT

/**  
**

_SECTION 6C – CASE-WORKER SIGNOFF_

**I, **Jennifer Adams**, declare that the above registered couple (#**OH-F1262**) are eligible to enter into a SSF Connection Agreement under existing guidelines. I endorse their application to partner with listed candidates (#**OH-M1483**).**

**Signed:** _Jennifer Adams [OHB5-24]_  
**Date:** 07/10/2018

* * *

_SECTION 6D – DoWS AUTHORITY SIGNOFF_

**DoWS Authority No.** OHH-ACM07  
**DoWS Authority Name:** Martin Shaw  
**Signature: **_M. Shaw_  
**Date:** 07/21/2018

**Result:** APPROVED

* * *

**JOHN Q. PUBLIC - NOTARY PUBLIC - STATE OF OHIO**

DoWS Agreement No.  
**8046**


End file.
